Bachmann/Gallery
HO Scale Steam Engines File:BachmannThomas.jpg|Thomas File:BachmannRedesigned2018Thomas.jpg|Redesigned Thomas File:BachmannSound-ChippedThomas.png|Bachmann Sound-Chipped Thomas (Note: The dummy coupling hooks are painted black.) File:CelebrationThomas.jpg|Celebration Thomas File:BachmannEdward.jpg|Edward File:BachmannHenry.jpg|Henry File:BachmannGordon.jpg|Gordon File:BachmannJames.jpg|James File:BachmannJamesRedesign.jpg|Redesigned James File:BachmannPercy.jpg|Percy File:BachmannToby.jpg|Toby File:BachmannDuck.png|Duck File:BachmannDonald.png|Donald File:BachmannDouglas.png|Douglas File:BachmannOliver.png|Oliver File:BachmannBill.png|Bill File:BachmannBen.png|Ben File:BachmannEmily.jpg|Emily File:BachmannSpencer.png|Spencer File:BachmannRosie.jpg|Rosie File:BachmannRosieRed.png|Red Rosie Diesel Engines File:BachmannDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:BachmannGrumpyDiesel.png|Grumpy Diesel File:BachmannMavis.jpg|Mavis File:BachmannArry.JPG|'Arry File:BachmannBert.JPG|Bert File:BachmannSalty.png|Salty File:BachmannPaxton.png|Paxton Rolling Stock File:BachmannAnnie.jpg|Prototype Annie File:BachmannAnnie.png|Annie File:BachmannClarabel.jpg|Prototype Clarabel File:BachmannClarabel.png|Clarabel File:BachmannHenrietta.jpg|Henrietta File:BachmannRedCoach.jpg|Red Composite Coach File:BachmannRedBrakeCoach.jpg|Red Brake Coach File:BachmannEmily'sCoach.png|Emily's Composite Coach File:BachmannEmily'sBrakeCoach.png|Emily's Brake Coach File:BachmannExpressCoach.jpg|Express Composite Coach File:BachmannExpressBrakeCoach.jpg|Express Brake Coach File:BachmannGordon'sCompositeCoach.png|Gordon's Composite Coach File:BachmannGordon'sExpressBrakeCoach.png|Gordon's Brake Coach File:BachmannSpencer'sSpecialCoach.jpg|Spencer's Special Coach File:BachmannMailCoach.jpg|Mail Coach File:BachmannMailCoachCGI.jpg|CGI Mail Coach File:BachmannGreenMailCoach.jpg|Green Mail Coach File:BachmannS.C.Ruffey.jpg|S.C. Ruffey File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck1.jpg|Troublesome Truck #1 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck2.jpg|Troublesome Truck #2 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck3.jpg|Troublesome Truck #3 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck4.jpg|Troublesome Truck #4 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruckNo.5.png|Troublesome Truck #5 File:Bachmannblueopenwagon.jpg|Blue Open Wagon File:Bachmannredopenwagon.jpg|Red Open Wagon File:Bachmannbrownopenwagon.jpg|Brown Open Wagon File:BachmannCoalWagon.jpg|Coal Wagon File:Bachmann6tonWagon.jpg|6 Ton Wagon File:BachmannHOmilktanker.jpg|Milk Tanker File:BachmannTarTanker.gif|Tar Tanker File:BachmannSodorfueltanker.jpg|Sodor Fuel Tanker File:BachmannOilTanker.jpg|Oil Tanker File:BachmannRedesignedOilTanker.jpg|CGI Oil Tanker File:BachmannRaspberryTanker.png|Raspberry Syrup Tanker File:Bachmanncreamtanker.jpg|Cream Tanker File:RedesigndBachmanncreamtanker.png|CGI Cream Tanker File:BachmannDieselTank.jpg|Sodor Diesel Co. Tanker File:BachmannWaterTanker.jpg|Water Tanker File:BachmannFlatbedwithPaintDrums.png|Flatbed with paint drums File:BachmannRFContainerWagon.jpg|RF Container Wagon File:Bachmannwellwagon.jpg|Wellwagon File:BachmannCattleTruck.jpg|Cattle Wagon File:Bachmanngwrcattlewagon.PNG|GWR Cattle Wagon File:BachmannIceCreamWagon.jpg|Ice Cream Wagon File:Bachmannlivelobsterscar.PNG|Live Lobster Refrigerator Van File:Bachmannventilatedvan.png|Ventilated Van File:BachmannGreatWesternVan.jpg|Great Western Van File:SodorFruitsAndVegetablesVan.jpg|Sodor Fruit & Vegetable Co. Van File:Bachmannsaltwagon.jpg|Salt Wagon File:BachmannSodorSaltWagon.png|Sodor Salt Wagon File:Bachmannbrakevan.jpg|Brake Van File:BachmannSpitefulBrakevan.jpg|The Spiteful Brake Van File:BachmannToad.jpeg|Toad Sets File:BachmannThomaswithAnnieandClarabelSet.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel BachmannPercywithTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Percy with Troublesome Trucks File:BachmannDeluxeThomasandFriendsSpecialSet.jpg|Deluxe Thomas & Friends Special File:ThomasFunwithFreightBachmann.jpg|Thomas' Fun with Freight Set File:BachmannThomas'HolidaySpecial.jpg|Thomas' Holiday Special File:BachmannThomas'ChristmasExpressSet.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Express File:BachmannDeluxeWhistleandChuffThomas.jpeg|Deluxe Whistle and Chuff Thomas File:BachmannJamestheRedEngineFreightSet.gif|2002 James the Red Engine Freight Set File:BachmannJamesTheRedEngineFreightSet.jpg|2005 James the Red Engine Freight Set File:BachmannGordon'sExpressSet.jpg|Gordon's Express Set File:BachmannEmily'sPassengerSet.jpg|Emily's Passenger Set File:BachmannSalty'sDocksideDelivery.jpg|Salty's Dockside Delivery Narrow gauge Engines File:BachmannSkarloey.jpeg|Skarloey File:BachmannRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:BachmannRusty.jpg|Rusty Narrow gauge Rolling Stock File:BachmannNGBoxVanBlue.jpg|Blue Box Van File:BachmannNGBoxVanRed.jpg|Red Box Van File:BachmannNGOpenWagon.jpg|Open Wagon File:Slate_Truck_Prototype.jpg|Prototype Slate Truck File:Slate_Truck_Bachmann.jpg|Slate Truck with Load File:Slate_Truck_101.jpg|Slate Truck with Load #101 File:Slate_Truck_164.jpg|Slate Truck with Load #164 Non-Rail Characters File:BachmannBertie.jpg|Bertie File:BachmannTerence.jpg|Terence File:BachmannHarold.jpg|Harold File:BachmannJeremy.PNG|Jeremy File:BachmannCranky.jpg|Cranky File:BachmannSirTophamHatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:BachmannFarmerMcColl.jpg|Farmer McColl File:BachmannConductor.jpg|Conductor Sodor Scenery File:BachmannSodorSignalGantry.jpg|Sodor Signal Gantry File:BachmannSodorWatertower.jpg|Sodor Water Tower File:BachmannSodorcoalingtower.jpg|Sodor Coal Hopper File:BachmannSodorPedestrianBridge.jpg|Sodor Pedestrian Bridge File:BachmannSodorJunction.jpg|Sodor Junction Station File:BachmannSodorSwitchtower.jpg|Sodor Switch Tower File:BachmannTidmouthShedsPrototype.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds prototype File:BachmannTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds File:BachmannTidmouthShedsExpansionPack.PNG|Tidmouth Sheds Extension Pack File:BachmannSodorLighthouse.jpg|Sodor Lighthouse File:BachmannKnapfordStation.jpg|Knapford Station File:BachmannWindmill.jpg|Sodor Windmill File:BachmannRoundWaterTank.png|Round Water Tower File:BachmannSquareWaterTower.jpg|Square Water Tower Resin Scenery File:BachmannMaithwaiteStation.PNG|Maithwaite Station File:BachmannBlackLochFolly.png|Black Loch Folly File:BachmannSignalbox.PNG|Wellsworth Signal Box File:BachmannBrendamWarehouse.PNG|Brendam Warehouse File:BachmannEngineShed.jpg|Engine Shed File:BachmannTracksideStation.jpg|Trackside Station File:BachmannCorrugatedHut.jpg|Corrugated Hut File:BachmannStorageShed.jpg|Storage Shed Engine Prototypes File:BachmannprototypeThomas.jpg|Prototype Thomas File:BachmannCelebrationThomas.jpeg|Prototype Celebration Thomas File:BachmannprototypeJames.jpg|Prototype James File:BachmannprototypePercy.jpg|Prototype Percy File:BachmannTobyPrototype.jpg|Prototype Toby File:BachmannTobyPrototypes.jpg File:BachmannEmilyPrototypes.jpg|Prototype Emily File:BachmannSpencerPrototype.jpg|Prototype Spencer File:BachmannSkarloeyPrototype.png|Prototype Skarloey File:BachmannRheneasPrototype.jpg|Prototype Rheneas BachmannPaxtonPrototype.jpg G Scale Engines File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|Prototype Thomas File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas.png|Thomas File:BachmannLargeScaleJames.jpg|James File:BachmannLargeScalePercy.jpg|Prototype Percy File:BachmannLargeScalePercy.png|Percy File:BachmannLargescaleToby.jpg|Toby File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily.jpg|Emily File:BachmannGScaleWinston.jpeg|Winston G Scale Rolling Stock File:BachmannLargeScalePrototypeAnnie,OpenWagon.jpg|Prototype Annie, Open Wagon File:BachmannLargeScalePrototypeAnnie.jpg|Prototype Annie File:BachmannLargeScaleAnnie.jpg|Annie File:BachmannLargeScaleClarabel.jpg|Clarabel File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily'sCoach.png|Emily's Composite Coach File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily'sBrakeCoach.png|Emily's Brake Coach File:BachmannlargescaleS.C.Ruffey.jpg|S.C. Ruffey File:BachmannLargeScaleTroublesomeTruck1.jpg|Troublesome Truck #1 File:BachmannLargeScaleTroublesomeTruck2.jpg|Troublesome Truck #2 File:BachmannLargeScaleBrownOpenWagon.jpg|Brown Open Wagon File:BachmannLargeScaleBlueOpenWagon.jpg|Blue Open Wagon File:BachmannLargeScaleRedOpenWagon1.jpg|Red Open Wagon File:BachmannLargeScaleCoalWagon.jpg|Coal Wagon File:Bachmannlargescalemilktanker.png|Milk Tanker File:Bachmannlargescaletartanker.png|Tar Tanker File:Bachmannlargescalefueltanker.png|Fuel Tanker File:Bachmannlargescaleoiltanker.jpg|Oil Tanker File:BachmannlargescaleRaspberrySyrupTanker.jpg|Raspberry Syrup Tanker File:BachmannLargeScaleCreamTanker.jpg|Cream Tanker File:BachmannGScaleToffeeTanker.jpg|Toffee Tanker File:BachmannLargeScaleWaterTanker.jpg|Water Tanker ChocolateSyrupTanker.jpg|Chocolate Syrup Tanker File:BachmannLargeScaleIceCreamWagon.png|Ice Cream Wagon File:GScaleGreatWesternRailwayVanIllustration.jpg|Great Western Box Van prototype File:BachmannLargeScaleGreatWesternBoxVan.png|Great Western Box Van File:GScaleExplosivesVanIllustration.jpg|Fireworks Van prototype File:BachmannLargeScaleFireWorksVan.png|Fireworks Van File:GScaleSodorFruit&VegetableCoVanIllustration.jpg|Sodor Fruit & Vegetable Co. Van prototype File:BachmannLargeScaleSodorFruitAndVegetableCo..png|Sodor Fruit & Vegetable Co. Van File:Bachmannlargescalebrakevan.jpg|Brake Van File:BachmannlargescaleSpitefulBrakeVanprototype.jpg|The Spiteful Brake Van prototype File:BachmannlargescaleSpitefulBrakevan.png|The Spiteful Brake Van G Scale Sets File:BachmannLargeScaleThomaswithAnnieandClarabelSet.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas'ChristmasDeliverySet.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Delivery File:BachmannLargeScalePercyandtheTroublesomeTrucksSet.jpg|Percy and the Troublesome Trucks Other File:BachmannThomas2002Catalog.jpg|2002 catalogue. (Note: A Lionel Thomas is on the front cover.) File:Bachmann2009Catalogue.jpg|2009 catalogue File:Bachmann2009ChineseCatalogue.jpg|2009 Chinese catalogue File:BachmannTrackPlayTape.jpg|Track PlayTape File:BachmannGscaleSnowplough.jpg|G Scale Snowplough File:ThomasinILoveToyTrainsTicket_to_Ride.png|Thomas in I Love Toy Trains "Ticket to Ride". JamesinILoveToyTrainsTicket to Ride.png|James in I Love Toy Trains "Ticket to Ride". Category:Images of merchandising Category:Gallery Category:Merchandise galleries Category:Bachmann